


Listening

by Bsoftbomb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsoftbomb/pseuds/Bsoftbomb
Summary: "But we are soulmates!""So?" Jinyoung glared "You just spilled my coffee!"Jaebum didn't know that someone could be this cute, of course his soul mate would be the most petty cutie in the world, Bambam was right, he was so whipped.





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "a concept, you can hear/read your soulmate's thoughts but only when you're within a certain distance of them and jb goes years without hearing another voice until one day he's in a coffee shop and hears thoughts that he's 98% sure didn't come from him and he just kinda '!!!!!!!!!!!' bc his soulmate is near but there are a bunch of people in the shop so he can't figure out who it is so he mENTALLY SCREAMS which causes the cutie in the corner to jump and that's the story of how jb meets jinpeach"
> 
> This prompt was send to: http://husbandsjjp.tumblr.com/post/160500422583/a-concept-you-can-hearread-your-soulmates
> 
> Not beta-ed

"Could you stop with the PDA for one second? Not even Mark seems to be liking!" Jaebum sighed.

  
It's not that he hated the markson fluff that seemed to be constant, but, oh my god, could they stop rubbing on _SINGLE_  people faces? Seriously, why would Jackson even invite him here? A coffee shop with his two friends that happened to be soulmates is already bad for his third wheeling history, is It necessary to worsen the situation with Mark seating in front of him being fed by the human koala that he called friend?

  
"Jaebum hyung, stop raining on my fairytail! Markiepoo loves me, he's the penpinapple to my applepen, you can't stop this love from happening, what would Shakespeare say?"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

Jackson smirked and put his arms around Mark for better emphasis. Mark just smiled, that son of a bitch, how can someone enjoy his best friend's misery this much?

"HELLO BITCHES!!! Miss me much?"

"Hey Bam, is your shift over?"

"That's right!" Bambam said, now without the cafe's uniform, seated by Jaebum's side. Jackson lauhged out loud when Yugyeom passed by their table with a wink and a " _my type_ ", still finishing cleaning some tables.

"So... What were you guys talking about?"

"Jaebummie is lonely" Mark answered with a smirk.

"Lonely? Oh hyung, you have us! Why are you lonely?"

"I'm not lonely!"

"But Bam, we can't suck hyung's dick!"

"Jackson!"

"Well, at least I can't, do you want to?"

"Eeeeeeeeeew, I'm sorry hyung, I love you, but I'm gonna have to reject your offer, you-"

"I WASN'T OFFERING ANYTIHING!"

"- seems to be like the guy who likes a full on vanilla relationship, and I'm a wild beast, I don't think you can keep up with me like my two boos can, sorry, you're hot though!"

"Ugh, why am I friends with you two?" Jaebum glared at the two idiots.

"If you are really that lonely, me and Jackson can go in a three way thing with you sometimes..." Mark winked at his friend while his smile grew.

"Even you Mark? Glad to now that my love life is such a amusement for you people."

"Love life? Why is hyung talking about things that don't exist?" Youngjae smiled while giving to his friends on the table the drinks that they had ordered.

"Not you too Youngjae! You were supposed to be my favorite dongsaeng!"

"HEY! I take offense to that, what am I suppose to be them?"

"You and Yugyeom are two wild animals that for some reason Youngjae seems to like"

"Thanks hyung! I knew you would reconize my wild nature someday" Bambam winked. "Double B cannot be tamed, baby!"

"Please don't call me baby"

"I thought you would like since you are so lonely"

"Bam, that's enough, stop teasing our hyung" And that's exactly why Youngjae will always be his favorite.

"Are you at the end of you shift Youngjae-ah?"

"Yes Mark hyung, It ended the moment I brought your drinks" Youngjae smiled while sitting at the oldest other side.

"Well, now that the gang is united-"

"What about me?" Yugyeom came seating by Bambam's side, pushing Jaebum towards the wall.

Jackson just laughed as a apology to Yugyeom.

"My shift is over too, c'mom, I wanna know about Jaebummie hyung love life!"

"Pff... The one that doesn't exist you mean?"

Jaebum took a deep breath, he would not kill the maknaes. This was not the first time that somehow he's soulmateless life became a topic, sometimes It really sucked being the only single one in your circle of friends. It's not like he needs someone to be happy, but, jokes aside, he would really like to have the deep bond that he sees his friends have with their soulmates, the kind of thing that you didn't need to ask or look, the other person would know just by your thoughts. Sometimes It creeped him out, to know that a person would know everything you are thinking when within 5 meters of eachother, but even so he couldn't help but want to be this comfortable with someone.

"Hey... You okay?" Mark brought him back from his thoughts, and he noticed that the whole table was in silence, everyone looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry... It's just... It's so tiring this whole thing of soulmates... Like, why can't I do anything about It besisdes wait? And what If they are dead?"

"Hyung-"

"No Jackson, I'm serious, I'm just so tired of this!"

And he was, he really was, every- _fucking_ -body that he knew had already met their soulmates, people usually met their soulmates when one of the soulmates turned 21, he was 23, so what the fuck could have happened? If his soulmate had died... It's so strange to be sad for someone you don't even know.

"Hyung, we are so sorry, we didn't know you were feeling like this" Youngjae seemed so worried that immediately Jaebum felt bad about sharing his feelings.

"It's not your fault guys, I'm just being stupid, maybe you are right and I'm lonely"

"NO HYUNG!" Jackson yelled almost laying on the table in attempt to get closer to him.

"I'm right in front of you-"

"YOU NEED NO ONE, YOU ARE ONE INDEPENDENT MAN AND IF WHAT YOU MISS IS DICK WE WILL GIVE YOU THAT!" Jaebum never blushed so hard, If there's a God listening, please kill him or Jackson, he cannot exist in the same place as this idiot.

"RIGHT GUYS?"

"Babe, sit down please"

Jackson did, but just because It was his markiepoo asking. "Sure babe, but for real, you don't need to be feeling like this hyung, you have us, we can work this out!"

"I don't think that what Jaebum hyung needs right now is to get laid-"

"Whaaaaaaat? Of course he does!"

"Bam! What I mean is... Maybe he just need some romantic relationship you know? Hyung, why don't you try dating? There's a lot of apps that could help with that!"

"Thanks Youngjae, I'm not really-"

"Oh! I know hyung, I have this friend, Jungkookie, he's hot and cool, and you're hot and... Well, It could work!"

"Jungkook _ie_?" Bambam stared at Yugyeom and glanced at Youngjae.

"Yeah! Remember him-" Suddenly Yugyeom stoped and looked at Youngjae that was at the other side of the table glaring at both his boyfriends. Jaebum knew that Youngjae was jealous of this Jungkook, since Bambam and Yugyeom seemed to be bffs with the guy. Ugh, great, now three of his friends were having a private mental discussion with each other, just what he needed.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't-"

_"hum... what shoud I buy?"_

Jaebum sit up straight, looking alarmed at his friends at the table, they were all in silence, looking back at him with confused faces. Could this be...?

_"Oh my god, am I about to meet my soulmate? I need caffeine for this"_

Jaebum looked around the caffe, there were a lot of people inside, how was he supposed to know who was his soulmate? What if they got away? Jaebum didn't know what to do so he screamed. As loud as he could in he's mind, for a good five seconds, enough to see the most beautiful human being in the world jump from where he was seated at the table by the door of the cafe, spilling the hot coffee, that he apperently had just got, all over himself and his table, and Jaebum winced when his soulmate got up and glared at him. Ugh, he was so beautiful.


	2. The other half

Jinyoung was having the most horrible day of his live, he didn't even think that was possible after his ex, Wonpil, had broken up with him on his birthday, a year ago, just after he had said "I love you", which ok... Fine, he knows It's kinda' taboo to get this far in a relationship that is not with your soulmate, but who cares? They had be dating for a whole year! It's not crazy of him to think that maaaaybe his boyfriend might had felt the same. Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that his roommate is an asshole that got out of their apartament without saying anything to Jinyoung besisdes a note with:

Found my soulmate, fuck college, we are gonna travel the world ;) 

P.S. You should probably go look for someone to pay the rent with, the landlord said he's not gonna accept the payment late this time. 

So yeah, Jinyoung was pissed, broke, with no friends to even think of a new roommate and, to bring his life even more meaning, his cousin, two years younger than him, had found his soulmate, so his parents called him this morning to say encouraging words like " **Its been a year since the normal time Jinyoungie... Are you sure you are even trying to find your soulmate by this rate?** ", which, rude. Honestly, all of this only made him curse his own soulmate, and maybe is petty of him to put all the blame on his other half but he couldn't care less right now. A cup of coffee was all he needed to at least make this day worth living, and normally he wouldn't drink caffeine at 7pm but his History professor had just called his last paper "middle school worth", so fuck It, coffee at 7pm It is, with a lot of sugar.

Jinyoung decided to get a little out of his basic life and instead of going to Starburcks, like he always does, he goes to the coffee shop near the campus, which is three blocks away too much, instead of the usual one block that It takes him to get his fix, but whatever, he needs to start walking or any of these days he's gonna have a heart attack just by the exercise of cleaning his place. As he enters the café he's pleased to see that even though the place has a lot of customers, they all seemed to have already ordered, so there wasn't any queues, with the only table free by the door, and a lot of different bakery sweets on display, he goes to the counter and without even thinking asks for a Caramel Macchiato, sugar is all he needs.

While waiting for his drink on the counter he ponders whether or not to get some bakery, but what type should he get?

_"Could this be...?"_

As crazy as he's feeling today, Jinyoung knows that the voice in his head is not from his usual mental voice, so, does that mean..? Oh my god, is he about to meet his soulmate? He needs caffeine for this. Jinyoung hurries to the table by the door, if his soulmate turns out to be a creep he might have enough time to bail. As soon as he is sitting down he hears a loud yell making him jump and stand up, dropping his hot drink all over his gray oversized hoodie that he stole from Wonpil, thankfully missing his blue jeans and white sneakers.

Of course, even meeting his one and only would somehow turn into a disaster.

He looked over the place and saw that the table occupied by six boys had one of them looking directly at him, and bingo! There was the culprit! Never in his life Jinyoung made more of a bitch face than right now, soulmate or not, that asshole just made he drop his comfort food... Drink, whatever.

"What. The hell. Is wrong with you?" Jinyoung marched through the café stopping at the boys table and glaring at the now standing boy in front of him, he could feel his slighted too hot wet hoodie and his mood got even worse.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a idiot, I just- I thought... I didn't think I would be able to find you, so..."

_"I panicked"_ \- the thought reaches Jinyoung and his anger starts to dissipate, the guy in front of him looks nervous and seems truly apologetic.

"Eeeeew, you just met him and you are already that whipped" One of the boys seating at the table smirks at him and Jinyoung turns his glare to him, like fuck you, his soulmate is not gonna get sassed by a red haired child. The others at the table starts laughing.

"Shut up Bam! I'm sorry again for this whole mess... My name is Im Jaebum." Jaebum offers his hand while shyly smiling.

"I'm Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung accepts the awkward hand shake and sighs, his day is too shitty for him to have the mental strength to do a sass battle with Jaebum's friends, It's probably better to look polite in the beginning.

"Sorry again, I reall was a idio-" Jinyoung roll his eyes and sits on Jaebum's vacant chair while taking the hood off, thanking whatever God that was listening to him for his white t-shirt seems to not have suffered.

"It's fine, but you should go get me a Caramel Macchiato."

"A Caramel Macchiato?" Jaebum looked confused, and, even though he was cute like that, Jinyoung is not about exactly in a good mood.

"My drink? That you made spill?"

"Oh, right, of course... Sorry again..." Jaebum blushed and quickly went to the counter to get thea drink.

"So, Jinyoung right? I'm Jackson, this is my boo, Mark, this lovely sunshine besides me is Youngjae, and those two kids at your side are Bambam and Yugyeom, Youngjae's babysitting them."

"Hyung! Stop! Yugyeom and I are only, like, three years younger than you!"

"Bam is right babe, besides, how weird would be if Youngjae really was their babysitter? Although..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean hyung, It would be preeeetty hot, maybe we should do something like that time we d-"

"Yugyeom! Mark hyung! You all know I don't like to talk about personal affairs like that!"

Youngjae was blushing while Mark and Yugyeom laughed.

"Personal affairs? Are we in a bussniss meeting? Shoul we role play?"

Bambam asked while taking trying to look seductive over Youngjae.

"Wait a minute... How did I not know Markiepoo was involved in your personal affairs? Why was I not invited?"

Jackson seemed genuinely upset with a hand over his heart.

"Hyung~ that's not what I mean..."

"Don't even try to pull the aegyo thing at me, I wanna be in your personal affairs with Markiepoo too!"

Jinyoung has to laugh a little at these guys, they seem nice, Jackson and Bambam looks a little like they will be too much to handle, and Mark and Yugyeom seems to be sarcarstic assholes, but so is he, so he can't exactly complain about that... Youngjae seems to be the most normal and nice one, so he is automatically Jinyoung's favorite, and- Wait, why is he already thinking of these people as his children? Jesus Christ Jinyoung, the guy is cute and you already want a fucking family with? How about trying not to be so creepy?

_"I don't mind..."_

Jinyoung almost breaks his neck turning to see Jaebum still on the counter waiting for his drink while looking straight at Jinyoung with a smirk on his face. A freaking smirk. Of course his other half would be a tease. Ugh, Jinyoung is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry!  
> If you are still reading this you have the patience of an ANGEL, and I love you <3  
> I know I should have posted sooner but I just didn't know where to go with this story... Days passed and I just didn't felt like doing anymore... I even thought of deleting this fic and the other bigbang one that I also had kind of abandoned... But, reading the comments really made me change my mind, you guys seemed to enjoy what I had written, and that made me very happy! So, thank you <3 I will continue this, promise! This time with updates closer to each other
> 
> Next chapter we will finally move things foward, sorry that one scene seemed to take two chapters but I just didn't want anything to feel rushed ><
> 
> If you wanna talk to me or just ask where the hell I am and why I'm not updating xD, here: http://bsoftbomb.tumblr.com/


	3. Step by Step

"Okay... As disgustingly cute as this is... I'm afraid I have to leave"

"But we are soulmates!"

"So?" Jinyoung glared. "You just spilled my coffee!"

Jaebum didn't know that someone could be this cute, of course his soul mate would be the most petty cutie in the world, Bambam was right, he was so whipped.

"Would you stop that?" Jinyoung was blushing, clearly trying to hide his face by drinking his new drink. Jaebum couldn't control the growing smile in his face.

"Jinyoung-ssi... Sorry for asking this abruptly, but..." Jinyoung smiled towards Youngjae, encouraging the younger to continue. "Which year were you born?"

"I'm an 94 liner, September 22nd"

"Oh! Can I call you hyung then? I'm an 96 liner" Youngjae smiled as Jinyoung nodded, It was hard to resist this sunshine.

"OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS DESTINY! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"For the love of God... Jackson, what?"

"No Jaebum hyung! I refuse to be interrupted, can't you see? After this whole ordeal of me being alone in this group where everyone has same age friends-"

"You have a boyfriend that is your soulmate for years now, I was the single one!" Honestly, Jaebum didn't know how Jackson's mind worked 90% of the time.

"Yeah, and I don't have a same age friend-"

Jackson sighed at his friends replies.

"Youngjae, you have two soulmates, you can afford not having a same age friend. And hyung, really? You act like you didn't have boyfriends and girlfriends all the time before-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now, Jinyoung was not the jealous type, even though he liked to be on the receiving end of a little possessiveness, not that he would ever admit aloud, but the way this guy spoke It seemed like Jaebum had a pretty big history, that didn't seem fair when he could count on one hand the amount of boyfriends he had. Whatever, is not like they were instantly dating just because they were soulmates.

Jinyoung turned his vision to Jaebum and he could tell the other had payed attention to his thoughts since his face couldn't hide the rising panic.

"No! Jinyoungie, look at me okay? We are gonna be best friends, I can already tell, here..." Jackson took out his phone and exchanged numbers with him.

Jaebum felt like choking his dongsaeng, he just met his other half and suddenly Jackson wants to talk about his past relationships, when not even a hour ago he was teasing him about his empty love life. He could tell that Jinyoung did not like that, one side of him felt guilt about his past flings but the rational side knew he did nothing wrong, he hadn't even met Jinyoung when all of that happened, he shouldn't felt like he cheated, especially when he discovered by Jinyoung's internal monologue that he had relationships too, probably serious ones, unlike him. Even if he had a lot of flings in the past, that's just what they were, he never had an actual serious exclusive relationship. But then, even knowing all that... Why did It feel like he was wrong?

Also, Jinyoungie? Why in the world was Jackson already so close to him? And why Jinyoung seemed fine with that?

_"Serves you right babe, I'm not easy, you better get used to It."_

Suddenly the tension left his face as he looked at Jinyoung. Jesus! It's almost like through his words (or thoughts) Jinyoung had the power to send him to heaven or hell.

"Jinyoung hyung, what were you saying? About leaving?"

"Ah, yes, thank you Youngjae, I almost forgot, I have to go look for a roommate or look for a cheaper place as plan B."

"You are moving?" Bambam put down his phone and looked straight at Jinyoung, suddenly focused again at the conversation.

"Well, not exactly... My old roommate decided to runaway with his newly found soul mate, my plan was to find someone to room with since I only have enough money to pay the full rent this month, that idiot didn't pay his half this month and just disappeared." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "My plan B would be moving out to a cheaper place that I could afford by myself."

"Man, that sucks, I don't know where I would be able to live If not by the hyungs." Yugyeom smiled while playing on his phone.

"You guys live together?"

"Yes! Oh my God! We can be roomies!"

As much as Jinyoung appreciated Jackson's enthusiasm, he just met these people, soulmate or not, he's not about to move in with six weirdos, he's not that desperate.

"We are not weirdos..." Jaebum pouted.

"Don't worry babe, you are a nice weirdo" Jinyoung winks at Jaebum making the other smile shyly.

"Ewwwwwww"

"Shut up Bambam!"

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung entered his apartment and sighed looking at the empty space, after spending a good three hours with his soulmate and his friends he realized how lonely his life is, It almost made him change his mind about living with them... But he doesn't want to make the same mistakes he did with his past relationship.

Wonpil was his everything at that time, so of course Wonpil's friends ended up being his friends too, except... They were Wonpil's friends first, so with the whole break up... It just seemed pretty awkward to try talking with them when they were around his ex almost all the time. So, yeah, what he learned from that is: make your own friends, your life does not have to be all about one person.

To others It may seem like he's doing drama, but It really sucks when the people that you talk daily go from six to zero (he barely even talked with his ex roommate, that idiot just used the apartment to sleep), he doesn't want to pass through that again, and sure, technically Jaebum is his soulmate but just because you are supposed to have that connection with someone doesn't mean that all the magic will work, It's rare, but It happens, so he's not gonna test his luck, he will develop this relationship the right way, being independent.

First step: not move in together after knowing each other for less than a day.

With that thought in mind Jinyoung got ready to sleep, putting the alarm to wake him up at seven o'clock, which he was not happy about, but apparently one of Jaebum's friends, Bambam, said he knew of somebody living in a place close to campus that was in need of a roommate, so he was supposed to meet them at this guy's place at 9 am.

And maybe waking up at seven might be a little early, but he wants to take his time getting ready, Bambam sent him a text after he left saying that his friend was picky, so he wants to make a nice first impression, he's kinda desperate with this whole 'don't have where to live' dilemma.

He's gonna make It work! New roommate, new soulmate, new... Me?

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum is not gonna lie, he feels pretty damn happy, It's already the next morning and he still can't believe he finally met his soulmate, his own soulmate, he wants to scream in happiness. He has so much energy that he ended up waking up earlier than usual, holding his phone while looking at Jinyoung's number, he thinks of calling but decides better of It, he doesn't want to end up waking up the other, It's okay, he can call later.

While singing to himself he walks out of his bedroom, with his three cats following behind, to get some food at the kitchen.

"Bambam?"

"Hey hyung, good morning" Bambam smiles while eating his cereal, clearly dressed up.

Jaebum is confused, usually Bambam and Yugyeom only gets out of their bedroom when Youngjae is up, which tends to happen at 10 am at best, and looking at his cellphone he confirms that is indeed 8h30 now.

"What are you doing awake? Did you guys went through my phone again and changed the time?"

"Wow, hyung, really? Accusing me even before I finished breakfast?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes while putting food for his cats.

"But no, I didn't do anything... If you must know, I'm actually going to meet Jinyoung hyung..."

"What? You are meeting Jinyoungie? Did something happen? Is he here? Oh my God, I should change, ma-"

"Calm down man, control yourself! He's not here, I'm just helping him finding a new place to stay."

"When did that happen?"

"He being homeless? Or me being incredible and helping?"

"He's not homeless!"

Bambam laughed, It was so fun seeing his hyung getting protective of a new person like that. Jaebum usually only cared about their close circle of friends, he never seemed eager to spend time with others, especially if they happened to be his past hook ups or even potential future ones.

"I mean It when did he asked for your help? I don't remember this yesterday."

"Well, to answer your invasive question, you super controlling boyfriend!" Jaebum glared and Bambam counted that as a win, honestly, could something be more fun than teasing his hyungs? "We talked last night, I texted him saying I know of a guy that needs a roommate and lives close by the campus, he decided to check It out, hence me being an amazing person and helping."

"A guy? Do I happen to know this guy?"

"Actually yes... Since he is our neighbour and you guys were preeeeeetty close and all..."

Jaebum blinked, now he didn't know how to react, for one, he was incredibly happy with the possibility of Jinyoung living close, but on the other hand, If the neighbour that

Bambam was talking about was one of his past hook ups, well, let's just say that awkward is not gonna be enough for this situation.

Looking at Bambam's teasing expression Jaebum can already guess that is indeed the case... Again, why must his friends hate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked!  
> Again, thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks... they really motivate me <3
> 
> Anyone can guess who's gonna be Jaebum's past fling/Jinyoung's possible new roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any mistakes >< I saw this prompt on husbandsjjp's tumblr and I had to do It because I wanted to read a story like this xD I'm gonna try update as soon as possible!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me or just ask another fic with a different prompt, here: http://bsoftbomb.tumblr.com/


End file.
